Around the World
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Going around the world, but the one place I want to be is in his arms...


**_London, Paris and Rome _**

_**Vegas onto LA **_

_**5am flying in, following the day **_

_**Different races and places **_

_**I'm so far away from you **_

This is my tour.

Keely Teslow, professional singer, around the world tour.

And so here I am, on a jet plane, flying to the next destination, where I'll perform in front of thousands of fans. But none of them actually know me. They say they worship me, and they sing all the words to my songs; clap when I want them to clap; cheer for me. But they don't know me. Not actually.

Not like he knows me.

Five o'clock in the morning, and I'm flying over LA, looking down, and I can just spot Pickford, California. A tiny dot. And he's there, in the tiny dot, moving around.

And I wonder if he's missing me as much as I'm missing him.

**_Such a world open for me and so much to be _**

_**It's time I packed up the camp site and toasted my dreams **_

_**And the soundtrack is a radio **_

_**It's tuned into my life**_

My mom has a radio on, in the background, and I'm trying to tune into it. But I keep tuning out.

The world is in the palm of my hand. People all around the world love me, and they claim to be my number one fans. And I'm really glad that I have them. But sometimes, I just wish, that he had taken up my offer. To come with me. Come with me on my tour, and experience what I'm experiencing; seeing what I can see; enjoying what I enjoy.

And I am enjoying it.

I just think I'd enjoy it a whole lot more, if he were here with me. Making me laugh with his goofy grin. And his weird jokes, that half the time, I didn't understand at all.

I was reading a magazine yesterday, and there were these best friends. Camping. Sitting outdoors, in the setting sun, toasting marshmallows on a fire. And even though I have all the fame I dreamed of, I still wish I was them.

Funny, isn't it? Ironic. That when I was like that girl, I wanted to be in the position I am now. And now, I'd give anything to be back to who I was then.

**_Cause a round the world ticket buys a million places _**

_**Yeah, yeah I wanna get out **_

_**Could be so lucky but I'll take my chances **_

_**Cause I wanna be the girl in the movie who gets romances **_

_**I'm going around the world **_

We're flying across NYC now. I live in NYC. The record company insisted on it, but when I began my tour in Las Vegas, I pined for the Californian sun. The familiar buzz of Pickford. And being able to walk around, and not have to wear dark sunglasses.

And I want to be the person in all the movies, who is able to go back to their true loves, oh-so-easily. But reality is never that easy.  
So, now I'm Europe bound. Apparently, London is a great shopping region. And I can't wait for that part. But I just want to see him roll his eyes, at the spark in my eyes whenever I mention shopping.

**_People change, life goes on _**

_**Who do I want to be **_

_**It's time to wake up and face it **_

_**What's my destiny **_

_**Don't want to stand still and waste time, live this crazy life **_

Maybe he's changed now though. He might not be as sarcastic, as funny, as insanely logical. Maybe he's a popular kid now.

Maybe Pim's influence has changed him to the dark side.

Or maybe he's still the same old Phil. And I hope he is. I hope that me moving hasn't changed him like it's changed me. I don't find that fair.

But is it fair?

Me having to live this life? I mean, I want to. I chose to. But now…

Do I miss Phil more than I'd miss this?

Am I wasting my time here?

So many questions, and I have to answer them.

**_Cause a round the world ticket buys a million places_**

**_Yeah, yeah I wanna get out _**

**_Could be so lucky but I'll take my chances_**

**_Cause I wanna be the girl in the movie who gets romances_**

**_I'm going around the world _**

Maybe he'll have heard that I'm in London.

Wait a minute. Maybe? It's been all over the internet and all the teen magazines. Of course he'll have heard. Via will have mentioned it, or Owen, possibly even Pim, and he'll wonder again if he's made the right decision.

Or maybe it's me that made the wrong decision.

When I moved away from Pickford.

When I launched a career that meant that my old life, my past life would have to be forgotten and I'd have to move on?

We're landing now, and Mum is bustling me off the plane, like if we spend another second on it, I'll get the chance to do what she's deprived me of doing since I started this career. Think about Phil.

She denies me any chance to think about him. Maybe she's hoped that I've forgotten him. Maybe she thinks that it'll hurt too much, and I shouldn't be hurting.

But I can't not think about him.

Even when I'm on stage, I think of him, and picture him in the audience. Sometimes he's even on the end of the microphone, relaying my progress back to me, just like he did the first time I ever sung live.

Around the world, but the one place I want to be, is in his arms.

**_You know I'll miss you more than words can say now_**

**_It's something I have to do_**

**_This is my journey and I'm sorry but I have to go now _**

**_But I'll always love you, oh yeah _**

And I do miss him. Every second, I wish that he was sitting on the long plane flights with me, and I'm hope that he hasn't forgotten.

Mom's ushering me through customs now, pushing me, and I can hear gasps of teenagers around as they all recognise me.

But I don't recognise any of them.

**_Sweden, New York and Sydney, Milan, Mexico_**

**_This time I'm playing the lead_**

**_Just call me Miss Monroe_**

**_Still I just wish I wasn't so far away from you_**

"Honey, we've got a little surprise for you, just before you go on stage tonight," Mom smiles at me, her lipstick smudging a little as she talks.

But I'm not that interested.

I know, that as soon as I get on stage, there'll be this feeling of ecstasy. But when I get off the stage, and out of the limelight, it's lonely.

Really, really lonely.

And then, we're stopping, in front of a dark haired boy, I recognise almost instantly.

Maybe the around the world tour wasn't such a bad idea after all…

**_I'm going around the world to find you..._**

**_I'm going around the world?_**

* * *

**Tammin Sursok - Around the World**


End file.
